Paper is typically made by casting a wet-web of fibers from an aqueous dispersion of the fibers. Drying the cast wet-web forms the paper.
Typically the fibers are wood and/or cellulosic fibers. Wood used in paper making naturally contains depositional material (such as oils, waxes, resins and fatty acids). Furthermore, many papermaking processes use recycled fiber sources, such as recycled wood and paper. The recycled wood and paper typically contain large amounts of secondary depositional material in addition to the naturally occurring depositional material. The secondary depositional materials typically comprise printing inks, binding agents, coatings, sizing agents, surfactants, wet strength resins, and the like.
During the papermaking process, the depositional material can be problematic because it builds up on papermaking machinery. The build-up of the depositional material can cause failure of the papermaking machinery and complicate effective operation of the papermaking machinery. Furthermore, the depositional material can impact the quality of the paper when transferred to the paper. Paper containing the depositional material can be difficult to process due to the depositional material sticky nature.
For example, the depositional material typically forms deposits on sieves and felts, which serve as supports for casting and drying the wet-web. The deposits are commonly sticky and agglomerate on the papermaking machinery, within the cast wet-web or both. The deposits can cause breakage of the wet-web, voids within the paper and/or spots within and/or discoloration of the paper. In many instances, production must be stopped for the removal of the deposits from the papermaking machinery.
A need exists for more effectively controlling and/or inhibiting the deposition of the depositional material on papermaking machinery and/or within wet-webs in papermaking processes.